The Legend Of Iteldes book 5
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: iteldes is out and duke is in the trade in for new pups now begins iteldes's life gets way out of hand so much it drives him to madness then things keep getting better for duke. duke was made by cpt blueice navy i own nothing. i own everything that applies to iteldes. paw patrol goes to spinmaster and Nickelodeon i own nothing.
1. The Miserable

i wake up the next morning to drilling i look outside and i see rubble drilling into the concrete. this war isn't over i have a

feeling it is far from it but i don't know. all i know is its been 3 weeks since the paw patrol has kicked me out then i don't

know what happened after i left. i walk away from it all then i start running i don't know or care where i just ran

i looked back there was the city i could leave and nobody would care. nobody cared in the beginning anyway i can

tell. then why do i stay in this town? because i... cant let go? i cant leave because if i do everyone will die?

they would kill me first then take the city. then i get a really bad headache and fall to the ground next thing i knew

i was in the city. i said "im in the city? what happened" everything was like normal but everybody continued what they were

doing nobody saw me or anything. its like im a ghost. then i go back in a house that was abandoned but not like the

apartments. i just rest and sit waiting to die like i did before. then the paw patrol found me i was hungry lonely

and thirsty mainly but i didn't care. chase said "iteldes you don't look good you OK?" i said "does it look like im OK?"

then he said "we are sorry for everything i hope you can forgive us" i chuckled and said " forgiveness? nobody likes me

practically hates me they throw me away like trash including the paw patrol and yet you want something from me

protection and forgiveness?" he said "we are deeply sorry" the rest nodded in agreement Skye said " i know you don't

like us right now but nobody holds a grudge forever forgive and forget." i said "Skye you don't know how hard it is

to live my life." then Ryder tries to scratch my ear and says "its OK iteldes everyone forgives you and that's all

that matters" i said "all that matters i was treated like crap most of my life hated and thrown away yet you tell

me forgiveness and forgetting and telling me lies iv heard all my life!" i didn't know what was wrong with me i didn't

mean that but they didn't know. now they get up and walk away from me and Skye said "we'll see you when you get better"

i said "wait what about duke?" they didn't hear me. " what is wrong with me?" i said to myself then i ran back to the house.

later i went to hunt for food then Ryder laid some out for me of course i took it but what else was i going to do.

then Ryder said to me "hey you can come and sleep up there anytime you want OK?" i said "OK" i started to forgive

them then i said "can i come tonight?" he said "yea!" then i went i saw the paw patrol outside playing but before

they saw me i heard "it sucks that iteldes isn't here he would"ve loved this game" then i realize its Marshall who

said that. clumsy old piece of crap is still running. then chase sees me then calls my name i wanted to hide like i

usually do but i didn't then i walk over to chase and he said "are you coming back to the paw patrol?" then Ryder said

"no he is spending the night. then the other pups overheard our conversation and came then Skye said "do you forgive us?"

then i said "i don't know yet" i wanted to know that they would keep their word that they care about me then i said

"wheres duke?" then Ryder said " he went to New York" i said " oh im sorry" he said "thank you" i don't know why

but i feel like he is dead or alive but barely. anyway we all went inside and played till it was bed time then we all got in our

own beds and went to sleep. the next morning i find Skye asleep in my bed of course but i didn't care i saw Ryder

up and i said "ill give it some thought" he said "about what" then i said "about coming back but first i have to find myself"

then he said "i know who you are iteldes im sure the pups do!" then i said "i don't even know who i am i don't know if

i was a ninja at all " Ryder said "what about your past?" i said "i don't know maybe i am a lie" then Skye said

"your not a lie your the best thing that's ever happened to the paw patrol" then i said "well i have been horrible

for the past 3 weeks" then Ryder said "then come back" i said "ill think about it" then everybody backed off then

we all go and play outside. later i said " well i best be going" Skye said "please please please be careful don't

get killed!" i said "no promises" then i left i wonder why the others like rocky or chase didn't say anything. they

probably still don't like me. i don't know anything anymore. then i went back and said "is it OK if i spend another night"?

Ryder said "spend as many as you want". it sounded weird but i said "OK" then i play with the paw patrol again"


	2. The Change

i wake up the next morning and i saw that everyone was in bed so i got up and then i saw ryder in his bed so when

i turned around i saw skye "whoa!" i said skye just stood there. then i take a closer look her eyes were completely

black no white just all black then the next thing i knew she was attacking me and i tried to fight her but i couldnt

then i wake up screaming i open my eyes and find myself on the floor with me nose bleeding. i saw a small puddle

on the floor then the pups looked at me and chase said "what wrong iteldes?" then skye said "your nose is bleeding"

then ryder came in "whats going on?" he said yawning. then i run to the bathroom to clean up as i was cleaning up

i found myself shaken and dizzy. then i try my best to make it to my bed and i sit skye said "you look a lot better"

i wanted to say shut up because my friends used to pick on me and i heard it a lot. the snowdrop came out of the

doorway and said "whats up" i just looked at her still shaken. then chase said "iteldes had a night-" it wasnt

a nightmare" i inteuptted "it was more like a lucid dream you know to the touch,sight like you are there."

then snowdrop said "wow." i stared at her then rubble said "im going back to sleep anyone cares to join me ill be

asleep". then the others agreeded. then skye said "are you going to sleep iteldes?" i said "i dont know maybe" then

they cut off the lights and they lay down then a few minutes later i decided to lay down. i wake up screaming

because i had a bad dream when i sit up i see ryder laying on the floor then i see all at once the scaryist thing

iv seen. thay all sit up at they same time and their eyes were completly black again. then they look at me then i

jumpped out of bed and fell to the floor i start to back up useing my hands and legs as ryder and the pups yelled

at me with their demonic voices. then i wake up breathing really really hard. i rise up instantly and i run outside.

then later skye and chase are awake looking for me "iteldes!" they called out. nothing. then skye wakes up ryder

and said "ryder wake up iteldes is missing" then ryder got up and called the pups to the command center. the pups

yawned and chase said "ready for action ryder sir!" then ryder said "sorry for this pups but iteldes ran away"

he announced then all of the pups gasps. ryder continues "ill need all of you to search the entire town for him"

rocky said "what if we cant find him" then skye said "dont say that!" then ryder said "let me know." then the paw

patrol start looking. a few hours later the paw patrol called ryder and said " we give up" then everest said "

we've looked everywhere and he is just gone." then ryder said "ok report back to the tower" then the pups come back

then ryder meets up with them then he sees skye crying and chase holding her. then the others go inside and then

before they got to the doorway the tower exploded and bits and pieces of the tower fell and crumbled down towards

skye and chase then chase pushed skye out of the way towards ryder and the paw patrol then chase tries to jump out

of the way and he gets crushed skye tries to pull it off of him. then they others help her but they couldnt do it.

then it starts raining. "hm" i said "rain... oh crap!" then i run towards the tower ruins. then i walk past the

pups and told them "back off" they moved away and i pushed it all off of chase then i threw him at ryder. then i

started putting it all back down and i saw that chase had been hurt. then i cut into my skin and give him a drop of

blood and it heals. he said "how did you do that?" then i walk towards the rubble and said staring at the mess.

"i am not a ninja anymore" skye said "what happened" i continued "im a bloodmage now" then ryder asks "what is that?"

zuma said "like a vampire?" i continued "i have the ability to control blood any type demons any." then marshall

said "well give it a shot!" then i hold out my paw and open my palm and he starts floating "pressure or no?" he said

"sure i guess" he said nervously then i start to close my paw into a fist and he screams in agony then i drop him

"told you" i said. skye asks "why did you run away?" but i didnt answer her. a few days past and we got the tower

fixed and rebuilt then skye comes in the bedroom and sees that my eyes arnt black anymore they are red then skye

said "what are you doing" then i said "sitting" then she laughs then rubble and rocky said "iteldes chase needs you"

i said "alright ill be right there" then i start to walk towards chase and then chase walks towards me and we stop

dead center in the command center then chase pointed to the corner and i saw a black cloud of evil i guess you'd

say. and then a demon came out of it all boney and everything. then it comes straight at me.


	3. My Leave

i jumped over it and cut its head clean off. what was that? am i still a ninja? then i go outside and i hear a car

pull in. it was Ryder and 2 others i don't know who they were. then Skye said "mom dad!" then the paw patrol ran

outside and hugged the people i said "these are your parents?" Skye said "yea you wernt here for the other visit."

i said "oh" then they stared at me and whispered somethings about me. finally the dad said "why are your eyes red?"

i said "long story" the dad said "short?" well i don't know if he was trying to get on my bad side or what so i said

"im a bloodmage" he said "oh like a vampire!" i said "no i don't have fangs." he said "you have k9 teeth therefore

you are a vampire!" i don't know why he was yelling at me but i tried to stay calm and said politely as i could

"no you don't understand vampires suck blood i control it" then he said "no you suck blood" that's when i lost it

basically he was making in front of me in front of all my friends so i said "i can show you how much i am a vampire

would you like me to demonstrate?" i said angrily. then he said "yea sure" then i raised my arm then Ryder quickly

ran over to me and pushed me off to the side. as i was getting up Ryder said to me "get your act together now you

understand that?" he yelled i said "fine" i rolled my eyes. i hate parents but i never had any so what is then what

is different from my boss and parents? i don't know and i don't bother to find out the i go inside the tower. then i

hear chase follow me. he said "why do you have to be mean when Skye's parents come why cant you be nice to them?"

i snapped and said "CHASE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I NEVER HAD PARENTS AND NEVER WILL MY HISTORY IS MY MISTAKE THAT I CAN

NEVER EVER TAKE BACK WHY AM I SO MEAN? BECAUSE HE GOT ME MAD WITH ALL OF HIS DOUBTS AND NEGATIVE ACTIVITY! WELL

ILL SEE THEM WHEN HE CALMS DOWN BECAUSE WHEN THEY MEET SOMEONE NEW THEY HURT THEM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!"i yelled

the he said "calm down iteldes please" i said "i didn't mean to yell at you im sorry." i said disappointingly. he said

"its OK but calm down so that you can think why you can try to feel like your part of this team." i thought about

that real hard then as he walked away Ryder came in and said "go outside now!" then i get up and go when i get out

there i see Skye crying which was reasonable because i just said mean stuff about him like first sight judgment.

then Ryder said "well" then the father said "you think you belong here-" "i belong here? no i don't i never should

have come here to cause so much disaster and hectic to this town" i cut him off. he said "iteldes is it? you don't

belong in this world" that went deep deep deep for me to think an adult can see that "you should be dead on the

side of the streets in a ditch." i said "i should i am miserable every day but when i met the paw patrol came into

my life i thought i could have a fresh start a new life" i chuckled and turned around "not a chance, in fact it

got worse. why am i here?" i asked turning back around "because i have nowhere else to go and i could die by

starvation." then the paw patrol started to cry and Marshall said "so you don't care about us?" i said "i care why

do you think i killed the demons?" then rubble said "because you were protecting yourself." then rubble walked away

and then the paw patrol followed then Ryder shook his head and the parents did the same then went into the tower.

i just sat there. lonely again and this time i can truly say that nobody cares about me. then Ryder said "iteldes

come over here" oh no i thought then i go. then Ryder said "turn in your gear you out." then i put all my stuff on

the table. then i walk over to rocky and he said "i don't want to hear it." then i walk over to Marshall "sorry

if i caused you a lifetime worth of scars i hope to make it all up some day." then Marshall started to cry and i

walked over to zuma and said "i know this was a nightmare for you but it is finally over things can go back the way

it was without me." then he put his head down then i walk over to snowdrop "im sorry for everything i am a fool for

coming and it will never ever happen again." then i walk over to chase and said "sorry bud but this will be the

very last time you will see me and ill be gone just like you dreamed of finally your dream comes true." then he cries

and hugs me. i accept it. after all im leaving. then i walk over to Skye. "im sorry thing didn't turn out the way

you hoped for it to turn around a bid you farewell forever." then Skye hugs me crying. it lasted for at least 5 min.

then i turn to Ryder and said "im sorry for ever coming here." he said "its OK" i said "no its not." then i turn

to the parents and say to the dad "i say unto you as my master told me thing of their actions not their words."

"not even a sorry?" he said "no you hurt me to bad for that." then i start for the road finally im gone.


	4. ERROR

AND THAT IS THE END OF BOOK 5 ITELDES IS GONE AND NOW EVERYBODY HATES HIM WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HOPEFULLY WE WILL FIND OUT SOON! THERE HAS BEEN A ERROR IN THIS BOOK WHEN TYPING IT BUT IT IS FIXED NOW WELL AFTER I TYPE THIS ILL TAKE A LOOK AT IT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BOOK 6 COMING SOON!


End file.
